


The library assistant

by evakuality



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Based on the prompt 'what about an AU meet cute in which Even mistakes Isak for a library assistant (due to his being there so often) and tries to flirt with him by asking for help finding an outrageously obscure and entirely made-up book' which basically sums up the entire plot.





	The library assistant

Even’s lungs are tight and he’s panting, breathless as he runs.  He shouldn’t have left this to the last minute, he knows, but as usual he’s let a deadline slide until his whole ass is on the line.  His legs are burning fire as he screeches around the last corner and sprints up the stairs to get into the library before it shuts for the day. **  
**

He’s still trying to drag air into his lungs when he spots the guy.   _The guy_.  The library guy Even’s been crushing on for the last few weeks.  Today the guy is quietly shelving books, a frown creasing his forehead, and squinting at the titles as he wheels a small trolley around the room.  He’s beautiful, and Even’s suddenly breathless for a whole different reason.  The library’s uniform of black t-shirt looks particularly good on him today.  Tighter than usual.  Makes Even’s breath catch as he leans up on his toes to push a book into a higher shelf and it hugs the contours of his back.

His throat dry, Even drags his eyes away from the guy’s body and looks around.  Blinks as he remembers what he was here for.  His project.  The one that’s got him properly fucked now that it’s due tomorrow and he has no clue how to find the info he needs.  Normally, Even does what any self-respecting person would do and consults the internet.  Unfortunately, this project requires consultation of actual physical books.  Even’s teacher was adamant that at least one of his sources must be a book.   _No exceptions, Even.  You need a range._

Forcing himself to focus, Even wanders towards the nearest shelf and stares at the titles lining the top row.  It’s probably not the most efficient way of finding what he needs, but Even’s brain feels a little addled from seeing the guy and it’s the first thing that pops into his head to do.  He grimaces when he really looks at the section he’s in, and screws up his nose.  Anatomy.  Some other scientific stuff that Even can’t even decipher from the book titles.

“Excuse me.”

The voice startles Even, makes him jump as a soft, “fuck,” escapes his lips.  He turns and his eyes widen.  It’s the guy.  Standing right next to Even with a quizzical expression and those frown lines etched even deeper in his forehead than before.

“This book goes up there,” the guy says, nodding at the shelf Even is standing in front of.

“Oh.  Sorry.”  He moves to the side and the guy grunts a little as he reaches up to push the book onto the shelf.  He smiles slightly as he catches Even’s eye and starts to turn back to his trolley.  

Even has a sudden impulse now that he has this guy next to him and has actually spoken actual words to him.  The idea of letting this opportunity slip through his fingers is inconceivable and he reaches out to clasp the guy’s arm.

“Um, actually … can you maybe help me?” he asks.  “I’m looking for a book but I’m not having any luck.”

“You want me to help you find a book?”

The guy’s brow is creased in confusion, which is just bizarre considering this is his  _job._   So Even thinks he must just be confused about why Even would approach him here rather than using the more orthodox information desk, so he puts on his most winning smile and hopes it works.  

“Yes.  I’m … not very good at libraries.”

The guy snorts.  His face creases into a reluctant smile and Even is totally fucked now.  He’s so beautiful close up, his eyelashes long and pretty and his mouth twisted into an amused wry resignation.  The guy’s eyes actually twinkle when he speaks again and the sight is so stunning Even almost loses focus again.

“Not good at libraries?”

“Mmmm, that’s right.  Confusing places.  All these books.”  Even clears his throat as the guy lets out another small huff of laughter and shakes his head.  “So.  It’s … uh.”  Even realizes he hasn’t got an actual title in mind so he coughs a little to cover as he desperately searches his brain for something.  “It’s called _Aspects of Modern Film Making, from Luhrmann to Bigelow.”_

The guys squints at him, his brow furrowed in suspicion, and Even doesn’t blame him.  He pulled the name out of his ass, and he’s not even sure it actually exists.

“A book on film making?”

“Yup.”

Even keeps his winning smile on his face, even though it’s feeling a hit stiff and awkward now.  He should probably have thought this through a little better.

“A book on film making in the science section?”

“Oh?”  Even blushes.  “Is … oh, this is the science section?  I wondered why it looked wrong.”

It’s such an obvious lie, easily seen through to the point of transparency.  Even’s bracing himself for the inevitable moment when it all falls down around him, the guy calls him out and then goes on his merry way round the library knowing that Even is a complete idiot who lies as a flirting technique but is so shit at it he can’t even manage a believable lie.  Instead, the guy sighs, amusement clear on his face.

“You really are shit at libraries,” he says.  He moves towards a computer and Even trails behind him, relieved that the guy has decided he’s merely incompetent rather than a lying liar who lies.

“Okay,” the guy says, tapping at the keyboard and peering at the screen.  “What was that title again?”

Even dutifully repeats the title, knowing he’s about to be found out.  The guy sucks his lip in between his teeth and concentrates on the screen.  Nothing comes up and he frowns again.

“Are you sure that was the title?” he asks.  “It’s not showing on the catalogue.”

“Yeah, pretty sure,” Even says, feeling the heat rising into his cheeks as he perpetuates the lie and gets himself even further into this shit.  “I remembered it because Luhrmann and Bigelow are so different as directors and it seemed weird to put them together.  You know?”

The guy shakes his head and huffs in irritation.  “I can’t say that I do,” he says.  “A movie’s a movie and who gives a shit about the directors?”  Ignoring the affronted gasp of horror Even makes, he turns to look at Even and shrugs.  “Sorry, but I don’t think they have the book you want.  But you could maybe try to order it from another library.”

“They?” Even asks, confused now in his turn, enough to drop the affronted comment he was about to make about the guy’s lack of movie awareness.  “Don’t you work here?”

The guy glares at him.  “No.  What would make you think I do?”

“Well .. the trolley.  And you’re always here.  And … well … you wear the uniform.”

The sparkle is back in the guy’s eyes and he chuckles, grinning at Even.  “You’ve been paying attention.”

“I … may have noticed you occasionally.”

“I don’t work here,” the guy says.  “I just actually study, which you should maybe try by the way, rather than wandering aimlessly around the library,  and it’s easier to put my own stuff back while I get the next one.”

“On a library trolley?  While wearing the uniform?  What about that sign over there that says don’t put books away?”

The guys blushes.  “There is no uniform; lots of people just like black.  And … uh … they … tolerate me putting books away, I guess.  When it’s busy they like the help.”

“So you do work here, then.”

The guy shakes his head, clearly frustrated.  “No.  But call it volunteering if it makes you feel better.”

“It does,” Even says, allowing his grin to widen.  “Makes me feel like less of an idiot.”

There’s an eye roll this time which is just a little too endearing and Even clears his throat once more.

“I’m Even, by the way.”  The guy looks confused again and Even laughs.  “For when you tell the story of how I made up a book just so I could keep talking to the cute guy I thought worked here.”

He holds his hand out and raises his eyebrow in query, hopes the guy will reciprocate with his own name.

“Isak,” the guy says, shaking his head as he takes Even’s hand.  “But I’m never telling this story; Jonas would laugh his balls off that someone thought I worked here.  He already makes fun of me for how much time I spend in this place.”

His face creases up again and he looks at Even as realization dawns on his face.  “Wait.  You … you made up the book?”

“Yeah.  I’m sorry.  I panicked.”

“You’re a dork,” Isak says, but he’s smiling and there’s a spot of color high on his cheeks.

“I’ve been told,” Even agrees cheerfully, his heart singing because Isak is still here despite all Even’s stupid confessions so maybe this wasn’t as big a disaster as Even has feared.  “Mikael says it’s my worst quality.  But I prefer to think it’s my best.”

“You think I’m cute?”

This time, it’s Even who’s blushing and he looks away.  “I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that, but … yeah.”

He’s startled by a laugh from Isak and glances over at him in confusion.  

“I might have come over to this section because I saw you here,” Isak says by way of explanation.  “I might have wanted to talk to the cute guy who always looks so flustered when he’s here and just walks in circles accomplishing nothing.”

“Yeah?” Even asks, his breath caught once again.

Isak nods and Even grins.  “Do you … maybe want to get a coffee?” Isak asks.  “I’m almost done with my work and the library’s closing in a few minutes.”

“Fuck!” Even says, remembering his project and the deadline he’s been so blithely ignoring.  Talking to Isak had dragged his thoughts off his actual purpose here, which is the opposite of useful really.  “I really do need to find a book.  Tonight.”  He looks around, takes in the vast quantity of bookshelves and grimaces.  “Shit, shit, shit.  I’m so fucked.”

Isak laughs and pokes him.  “If you have a real title, I can help you find it and then maybe we can soothe your nerves with a coffee.”

“Okay,” Even says, his heart doing a delighted dance in his chest.  The project is still not done, Even’s still going to have to pull an all nighter to get it finished, and it’s still probably going to be less than his best work.  But it doesn’t seem quite as dire as it did when he was running to get here.  Coffee with Isak seems like a fair exchange for losing out on good grades.

If that coffee takes longer than expected, because the conversation flows and Even can’t drag himself away, and if Even ends up with a 4 rather than his usual 5 or 6 for this project because of that, well … it was definitely worth it.


End file.
